


Ghostly Reunion

by VampirePaladin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ghosts, Ignores Steve's Endgame Fate, Post-Endgame, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Steve is in some emotional hurt after the end of Endgame.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bring Your Own Boos 2020





	Ghostly Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



The world outside was a mess. Turns out that half of the people coming back to life all at once caused a lot of problems. Families had moved on. Property and assets had been seized. World food supplies were not enough.

Steve sat in his apartment and nursed a beer that couldn’t get him drunk. It had been days since he'd last smiled. Even though the Avengers had won, they had still lost. It wasn’t as if they had given anyone a heads up about what they were planning on doing.

He looked at left side of the couch, Natasha’s favorite place to sit. She said because it allowed her to monitor all the ways in and out and gave her two quick escape routes. Now, she’d never get to sit in there ever again.

They sacrificed Natasha and Tony to bring almost everyone back. Thor still lost Loki and Rocket still lost Gamora, not to mention all the brave men and woman of Wakanda who had fought against Thanos alongside them. All of those lives lost, and Steve thought that maybe the world was worse off than it had ever been before.

“How long are you going to keep hiding yourself away in here?” 

Steve turned his head to see Natasha, just like he remembered her. He could see through her.

“You aren’t real. I wish you were.” Steve took another swig of beer. “I wish I could get drunk.”

Natasha crossed the floor. Her feet didn’t make a sound, but that wasn’t very unusual. She could move like a ghost even when she was still alive.

“We thought we were saving everyone, but we made it all worse. And you,” Steve felt tears in his eyes, “aren’t here with us.”

She touched his face. It was like cool mist caressing his skin in just that one spot while the rest of his skin felt the hot, humid air of his apartment.

“It’s okay. You did what you could do, now it’s time to let others finish the logistical side of things.”

“I miss you, Nat. It feels like I’m always losing everyone around me and I’m still here.”

“I know, but I’m here.” She leant in and pressed her cool lips to his. “I’m real and I’m not a grief fueled hallucination.”

He reached up with the hand not holding his beer and carefully touched Natasha’s arm. It was a light touch, almost timid. He felt something there. If he relaxed his hand would stop where he saw that she should be, but if he put any sort of pressure his hand passed right through.

“Natasha.”

For the first time in days, Steve smiled.


End file.
